


At Four In The Morning, There Is Only Coffee

by colorworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Gwen doesn't like steve right now, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, dad daughter, exactly, gwen plays piano well, nanotech, sass duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: For Gwen Stark, a good (especially super early) morning starts with coffee. Even better, though not on her mind at that groggy of a state? Her dad being there to talk to her.





	At Four In The Morning, There Is Only Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidertam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spidertam).



> So this is for spidertam on Tumblr. Gwen is NOT MY OC she belongs to spidertam. All rights are to Tam, and I wrote this with her acknowledgment. So it's basically Tony and Gwen content. I hope you enjoy, all of you and Tam!
> 
> Only warning: swearing occurs twice

If there was one simple word Gwen Stark would utter first in the morning, it would be one amazing thing: 

 

“Coffee.”

 

Her feet usually dreaded the floor in other places, but at least Friday could heat it. She could see strands of thick coppery hair come into the side of her view, but her eyes were mainly focused on her black matte toenails she just got painted yesterday. They were on her [fingernails](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/59954238767326148/) too, a great contrast to her pale and freckled hands. 

 

Gwen didn’t give too much of a glance to her morning state as she passed a body-length mirror. Her wild locks of bright red hair were all over the place, desperately needing a brush and to be put into its normal style. Her eyes were a bit dark, she noticed.

 

That was the moment realized that Pepper was right. The [eye creme](https://www.sephora.com/product/banana-bright-eye-creme-P426339) would help the darkness.

 

It didn’t bother her too much, but she was going to use it anyways. Pepper would appreciate it, so why not? She walked straight into her bathroom, starting the somewhat-daily routine. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Gwen didn’t care to use toner and went straight to using some moisturizer. The redhead would admit that she felt a smidge better than before…

 

But coffee.

 

She walked straight out of her comfortable bedroom to get to the kitchen. Gwen tended to wake up at a lotta random times in the morning. It could just about always range anywhere wonky from four to ten. By the darkness that resided outside the windows and the minimal lighting in the kitchen, she had been smackdown on one side of her scale. 

 

Gwen nearly didn’t catch him out of the corner of her eye: Her father, likely in the same search of coffee as she was. It was where she got the addiction from. 

 

“I see you’re awake at this early hour,” She muttered. Gwen pulled out a [Star Wars themed mug](https://www.redbubble.com/people/jandsgraphics/works/24410718-the-sarcasm-is-strong-with-this-one?p=mug&style=standard&rbs=025d2f53-a418-4060-a8ba-da81ba64e72b) she had gotten off of Redbubble.

 

“Same to you, dear daughter.”

 

_ Snort.  _

 

Gwen started the keurig, letting the good machine do its magic. “You were up late. You rarely do that anymore now that you sleep in bed with Pepper. God, you never slept after...you know what.”

 

The memories were as vivid as hell. Steve Rogers had disgustingly beaten him in Siberia. She barely knew more than that besides that it was Bucky Barnes in the form of the Winter Soldier who killed her grandparents-her father’s parents, more importantly. His mom, especially, because it wasn’t like his own dad loved him. She’d considered it before, and Gwen could see that maybe part of her own dad’s motivation to be a good father was Howard Stark, who never loved his son. 

 

“Yeah, well I was just thinking about the wedding and stuff.”

 

“Why, you need help?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah you do.”

 

“No I don’t, Gwen.”

 

“Dad, you’re not a planner,” Gwen bluntly admits.

 

“And you’re not Deadpool as much as you cosplay it.”

 

“That…” Gwen started to slowly shake her head just slightly. “Didn’t work.”

 

“Well, I don’t work-you know that.”

 

Gwen shrugs. “That’s true.”

 

The Keurig finished and Gwen finally got to start sipping her precious cup of coffee she’d been desiring for a good who-knows-how-long because she definitely didn’t know how long it’d been. 

 

Tony walked over right beside Gwen was devouring her coffee. He opened the cabinet to get his own mug. Quickly, he pecked his daughter’s temple in affection, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. It was one of the best ways he could ever spend a morning: with her, Pepper, or both of them. He hoped to God that he would never have to spend a morning plagued with his demons ever again. 

 

“So what’re you doing today?” He asked his daughter.

 

“Peter and I were gonna go to the bookstore as a date. There was this one scienc-ey book he wanted and I was getting The Empress.”

 

“That sequel book?”

 

“Yep. I’ve really been wanting to read it. You still working on the nanotech?”

 

“Yeah. It’s going along well.”

 

“Without my design expertise? I think you have the definition of well incorrect,” She teases.

 

“It seems your coffee has revived you.”

 

“Coffee is the key to all!” Gwen smirks through her claim.   
  


“You literally said that about nanotech last night.”

 

She froze. “...Well shit.”

 

“Language,” Tony playfully admonishes. 

 

“What, are you Ca-”

 

Gwen froze immediately, Tony raising his brows.

 

“Okay.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Gwen sighed. “I have been defeated by my own dear father. This is betrayal of the highest offense.”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart, gotta keep you somewhat in order.”

 

Gwen shrugged. “I guess you can try. However, I’m an uncontrollable force.”

 

“Oh are you, dear?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

Tony hummed.

 

Gwen swiped up her coffee and pointed her finger up. “You know what? I’m gonna go play some piano and you can’t stop me. Ha. So uncontrollable.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Gwen turned around and started towards where resided a grand piano in all its majesty.

 

“Also, don’t spill coffee or there might be blood spilled.”

 

“Then don’t come to my door to listen to me like you have before!”

 

“Never.”

 

Gwen disappeared.

 

He would’ve if his daughter didn’t secretly like when he listened on her.

 

Tony waited a little bit, but he went to go listen on her like she said for him not to anyways. Piano started to rise into his ears…

 

But then he heard his daughter’s voice.

 

“ _ I know it hurts _

 

_ It’s hard _

 

_ To breathe sometimes…” _

 

God was his baby girl talented. 

 

“ _ These nights are long _

 

_ You’ve lost the will to fight _

 

_ Is anybody out there? _

 

_ Can you lead me to the light? _

 

_ Is anybody out there? _

 

_ Tell me it’ll all be alright _

 

_ You are not alone _

 

_ I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song _

 

_ Oooooohooohhoooohhhoooohh _

 

_ I will carry you _

 

_ Ooooohhhhoooohhhhoooohhhooh _

 

_ I will carry you…. _

 

_ I know you can’t remember how to shine _

 

_ Your heart, a bird without the wings to fly… _

 

_ Is anybody out there? _

 

_ Can you take this weight of mine? _

 

_ Is anybody out there? _

 

_ Can you lead me to the light? _

 

_ You are not alone _

 

_ I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song. _

 

_ Oooooohhhhhooohhhoooohhhoooohhh _

 

_ I will carry you _

 

_ Oooooohhhhoooohhoooohhooohh _

 

_ I will carry you” _

 

It was a long string of beautiful notes, a smile on his face. His daughter was the best piano player he knew, and God must’ve purposely blessed her with such a voice. His beautiful, smart, Gwen was a sight to behold. 

 

_ “You are not alone _

 

_ I’ve been here the whole tttiiiimmmeeee _

 

_ Youu are not alone _

 

_ I’ve been here the whole time singing you a song _

 

_ Oooohhhoooooohhhooohhooh _

 

_ I will carry you _

 

_ Oooooooohhhhoooohhhhhooooohhhoooh _

 

_ I will carry you _

 

_ Is anybody out there? _

 

_ ooooohhhoooohhoooooohhOOOOhh _

 

_ Is anybody out there? _

 

_ I know  _

 

_ It hurts  _

 

_ It’s hard _

 

_ To breathe sometimes…” _

 

It was a completely accidental, but at least it was a sound of pride.

 

Gwen turned around.

 

“I told you not to fucking listen on me.”

 

“Language.”   
  



End file.
